A Day In the Life of Edaniel
by Xx666WriterOFAwesome666xX
Summary: A not so typical day in the life of Edaniel. In this wacky story, Anything can happen! First Chapter up! Rated for safety...


**A/N: Heya! I'm back with another story for yah! Also just a quick side note here: every Bizenghast story i write will be based off of my first story (Vincent's Salvation) and will have Elala alive as well. So, leave me a comment if you like it and I will consider putting up the net chapter... mwahaha... Enjoy! :P**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas...and my computer... **

The buzzer of the alarm clock ran through the entire room as loud and annoying as, well… an alarm clock. The colorful room filled with all things random was granted the displeasure of this rude awakening.

"Ugh…" Edaniel groaned rolling right of the edge of his bed, unknowingly of course. "Huh? What? I'm up!" He shouted a no one. "Aw man! I did it again! Dammit!" Edaniel again shouted tto nobody. "Hmmm… I'm gonna go wake Sleeping Beauty…" He trailed. A few moments later he stood in front of a door.

"Well here goes everything…" He said to himself as he busted through the door as loud as a herd of elephants.

"GOOOOOOD MORNING SAN FRANSISCO!" Edaniel yelled to his dead looking younger brother who, apparently, was completely oblivious to his presence.

"'C'MON SLEEPY FACE LET'S GO!" Edaniel shouted once more.

"Unngh…" Edrear groaned realizing somebody yelling at him, but continuing to ignore the person.

"Ok… I guess I'll go fetch Oscar and Dinah. Even though it's day because yes, I can do that." Edaniel stated matter of factly. He heard muffled, incoherent words from his brother before exiting the room.

"Ok, now to get those people…" Edaniel again spoke to himself. After exiting the Sunken Mausoleum through a secret passage known only to tower guards, he ransformed into his little green cat form and sauntered off torwards Dinah's house.

"Hmm… how do I even know where her house is?" Edaniel interrogated himself in thought. " Oh yeah, because I'm amazing!" He answered his question in thought, but those thoughts were quickly interrupted by the realization that he was in front of Dinah's house.

"Window, window, where for art thou…" He said to himself. "Ah! There you are! Edaniel hopped into the open window and into Dinah's room where her and Vincent were doing schoolwork.

"Howdy amigos! Edaniel Greeted his friends while still in cat form.

"Ack! What are you doing here? And more importantly how are you here right now?" Dinah interrogated.

"Cause I can be." Edaniel answered both questions in one single statement.

"Don't get smart with me Mister or I'll-" Dinah was interrupted.

"Ok… Well what do you want?" Vincent input his question before Dinah ould finish her sentence.

"Oh, sorry did I interrupt your date? Too bad. Come along now kiddies, move your bums. Let's roll out! Edaniel said, now in human form ushering the two out the door.

"Um, bu-" Dinah was, again, cut off.

"Don't worry no work, we're just bored and I need some help wking up princess sleepy face."

"One of your sisters?" Vincent asked. They knew Edaniel, Edrear, and Eniri had another sister, they had just never met her.

"BWAAAAAA!" Edaniel imitated a buzzer noise. "Wrong. It's actually Edrear, no prize for you!" Edaniel clarified.

"Um… ok?" Vincent added unsure of what to say to that. Upon the arrival at the Sunken Mausoleum, Edaniel led his friends through the passage he had used earlier.

"Hey, can we use this to see you guys during the day?" Dinah asked.

"Sure cupcake, but only if we invite you or It's a severe emergency. I like my personal time. Edaniel told that, they continued into the familiar hall of the Mausoleum.

"Hey, where do you guys sleep, I mean we've seen Eniris room, and we haven't met your other sister yet…" Dinah trailed.

"Well Edrear and I like the ground level, as opposd to our sisters in both the towers, so we reside in a special hallway you two hve yet to see… untill today. He added. "Our hallway comprises of mine and Edrear's rooms, and a boatload of other stuff that I don't bother with. "Edaniel explained to them.

"Oh…" Dinah said a bit lost from how fast Edaniel had spoken, but managing to barely understand what he had said.

"Alright my elves, who will help me awake the princess?" Edaniel asked the two.

"If it's with a kiss, you can count me out." Vincent stated curtly.

"It's not, so come my people to the room of the elusive Edrear!" Edaniel shouted down the hall. As the trio entered Edrear's room Vincent and Dinah were immediately overwhelmed by the amount of weapons lining the walls, swords, daggers, crossbows, and more scattered throughout in seemingly no particular order.

"Amazed aren't you?" Edaniel aked noticing their astonishment.

"Very much so…" They answered in unison continuing to stare in awe.

"Well what'll you see my room, then you'll really know amazement." Edaniel added before stepping further into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed where Edrear slept.

"Well? Now how do we wake him up?" Dinah asked getting annoyed with Edaniel's stalling.

"Oh that? That's real easy." Edaniel answered

"Then why did you need us here?" Dinah asked clearly irritated.

"I told you, I was bored!" Edaniel reminded her.

"….Whatever." Dinah retaliated.

"Now, allow me to awake the princess." Edaniel said with a "knight in shining armour" air about him. With that, he suspensefully raised his arm, lowered it, then quickly yanked backwards puling Edrear's head up by the ear.

"OW!" Edrear screamed rubbing his ear. "What was that for?" He turned to the culprit, Edaniel.

"Well I had to gat you up somehow, dear brother." Edaniel replied with a sly smile. All of the sudden the door burst open revealing a girl with blonde hair like Edaniel's, and blue eyes as cool as seawater.

"Why, good morning everyone." The girl aid as she waltzed in, her voice serene and calm. "Such a fine morning is it not?" She asked with a radiant smile following.

"What a surprise, dearest sister…" Edaniel stated also finishing with a smile.


End file.
